nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin is the host of the Desert Bluffs's community radio show. He makes his first appearance in'' The Sandstorm (Part A) when a void causes him to wander into Cecil's abandoned booth. He is the main narrator of ''The Sandstorm (Part B). He also voices a StrexCorp ad in Visitor, and appears next to Lauren at the end of Parade Day. He also appears in The Debate, after Hiram McDaniels carries him out of the portal between his and Cecil's studios. As of Company Picnic, he is the new host of "Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area Community Radio". Kevin is voiced by New York playwright Kevin R Free. Appearance He is described by Cecil as "not tall or short, not thin or fat" and while Kevin refers to Cecil's smile as, "And that smile ... Is that a smile?" when Cecil looks at Kevin's picture, Cecil remarks, "And that smile ... No, that is not a smile." He is described as though he is Cecil's double. However, it seems that there are very distinct differences between the two, unlike the other doubles, who are described as being so similar that they are impossible to tell apart. Cecil fearfully describes Kevin's eyes as "black as obsidian" and that he looked "a devil of a man" and must be wicked.Episode 19A The Sandstorm (Part A) Hiram's main head describes him as having "missing eyes", "bloodstained skin" and "teeth like an abandoned cemetery", while Kevin describes Cecil as resembling him "mostly in the eyes."The Debate In Parade Day, Cecil describes Lauren and Kevin as "smiling widely" with eyes "full but tight". The Whispering Forest, seeing Kevin from a distance, tells him his vest fits him well and says he has "a clever and colorful fashion sense." When he came nearer, the forest whispered, "No! Your eyes!" and begged him to go away.Episode 48 Renovations Kevin's voice is softer and gentler than Cecil's. Personality Kevin's affect and personality are almost the polar opposites of Cecil's. On the surface, he is much more upbeat and less foreboding than Cecil. In reality, he is far more malevolent, more comfortable with violence, and more accepting of euphemism. Whereas Cecil is horrified by the gore in the Desert Bluffs radio studio,Episode 19B The Sandstorm (Part B) Kevin coyly implies that murdered all the guys in Sales in order to redecorate the studio in Night Vale.Episode 47 Company Picnic Occasionally, Kevin shows signs of trauma. He talks about his ongoing friendship with a station intern who has been dead for years. At one point he remarks, "I rarely feel anything. I rarely feel anything at all." Unlike Cecil, Kevin is distrustful of the government. He prefers to put his faith in the free market and in corporations, especially StrexCorp, which controlled Desert Bluffs even before Night Vale. He says, "It's very important to work hard! ... So important. More important than life itself!" Where Cecil has a Facebook, Kevin has a Twitter. Relationships *'Night Vale': Kevin claims to cherish only the warmest feelings toward Night Vale. He seems surprised and pleased to get a fax from Steve Carlsberg and to learn that Night Vale even knows about his little radio station. He doesn't seem to share Cecil's sense of an obsessive sports team rivalry between the two towns. When he learns he's been transported into Night Vale, he cries, "How delightful!" *'Steve Carlsberg': Kevin interprets Steve's government conspiracy theory as a resounding endorsement of the free market. "Thank you for your email, Steve," he says. "What a great guy!" *'Cecil Palmer': Kevin is especially sweet and friendly toward Cecil. He claims they hugged and "shared a moment" while passing through the vortex. On their second meeting, he remarks that they have the same parent company and adds, "Cecil, I will see you again. I am certain." In an especially sweet and friendly way, he and Lauren seize the radio stationEpisode 46 Parade Day and banish Cecil to the company picnic. He is deeply alarmed by Cecil's return. *'Intern Vanessa': On the day of the sandstorm, Kevin makes repeated mentions of the radio station intern, Vanessa. She helps him with the broadcast and meets her double. Later, during a brief visit to Night Vale, Kevin says Vanessa died "many years ago," that he had a conversation with her earlier the same day, and that he "can't wait to tell Vanessa" about his visit. "We’re all still very upset about it," he says of her death. *'Lauren Mallard': The two of them co-host the show Welcome to the Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area and are superficially friendly and cooperative with each other. When Lauren asks if she can call him "Kev," Kevin laughs and says darkly, "No, Lauren. By no means." Kevin's other Desert Bluffs coworkers include the staff weatherman, Ted. When Kevin meets the Faceless Old Woman, he astonishes her by claiming to be able to see her face. References Category:Characters Category:Voiced Characters